Burn It Up
by Keirrot
Summary: "You need to listen to Fire." The search results popped up, he clicked the video, and it began.
1. Chapter 1

I got inspiration from listening to Fire by BTS and—I kid you not—I watched the mv the the day it was released (which was back in May) and started typing this a few days after. As you can see my laziness knows no bounds as it is already October. It's been five months, guys. FIVE MONTHS.

 **Summary** : Our beloved HOMRA boys get introduce to one of BTS's videos/songs.

 **Disclaimer** : AU-esque. K does not belong to me. Neither does BTS or MAMAMOO, nor their songs/albums/anything related.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Dewa made sure to lock his apartment door before heading out. Last time he didn't, he came home to a mess in the living room and a drunk Chitose stumbling around, looking for him in one of the kitchen cabinets. The young man shook his head at the memory, fixing the position of his signature bowler hat before shoving his hands into his coat pocket. There's nothing to worry about this time. It's noon and, really, who the hell drinks at this hour? The sound of feet hitting the cobblestone played rhythmically and soon disappeared as he entered the music store.

"Irasshaimase." Dewa nodded at the greeting, heading down an aisle.

He stood in front of a shelf reaching for MAMAMOO's _Piano Man_ until another hand intercepted. _Well shit._

"Ah! I'm sorry!" The owner of the hand exclaimed, retracting it.

Dewa mentally sighed. He just wanted _one_ thing _._ Turning to face them, "No, it's alright."

Glasses met glasses and he froze as the look of recognition crossed his face. _So this is what you look like without the ponytail._

"Enomoto Tatsuya, right?"

"Huh?" The third member of the megane brigade in Scepter 4 looked him up and down. "Dewa...Masaomi?"

It's not like they really knew one another despite chitchatting during the whole JUNGLE fiasco. There was nothing more between Enomoto and him. The former was out of uniform, wearing a blue flannel on top of a white undershirt with dark pants. He held the albums in his arms tighter, offering a little smile as an awkward silence fell over them. Before he could speak, the latter beat him to it. "Do you like MAMAMOO as well?"

Enomoto nodded, eyes lighting up when the other's face softened, and sheepishly replied, "Y-Yes. You see, I-I'm a bit of a K-pop fan."

He had been one for a while, being the _only_ one among Scepter 4's alphabet boys until he managed to get Akiyama, Domyouji, and Goto into a few groups. Today was his day off and he thought he would spend it buying a few albums. So here he was roaming the place, not expecting to run into a member of HOMRA who seemed to have a similar taste. "Are you also a fan?"

Dewa rubbed the back of his neck. "Depends on who it is."

He watched as his companion pulled out two albums from the shelf and handed one over.

"Thank you." Enomoto shifted the ones he held and Dewa caught a glimpse of the one on top of the stack.

"Boudan Shounendan?"

"Bangtan Sonyeondan?"

"BTS."

They broke into laughter at their little exchange.

"So...So you...like them TOO~?" Enomoto didn't mean for the last part to come out high pitched. He was a fan, yes, but not _that_ big. He tried to brush off the embarrassment until Dewa placed a hand on his shoulder and took a deep breath. "Not gonna lie, I think they're really cool."

Enomoto chuckled and his eyes gleamed at the other. "Have you heard their new songs?"

"Unfortunately, I haven't gotten around to it."

"You need to listen to Fire."

"Fire?"

"Reminds me of you lot in HOMRA."

Whether it was the song recommendation, or the way Enomoto practically looked like he was shaking with glee, or both, Dewa found himself grinning. "Interesting."

"Let's pay for these so we can go to my car and blast that shit!" Enomoto was pointing in the direction of the exit. What just came out of his mouth made him go from animated to frozen in mere seconds. _I must be a bigger fan than I thought._ Maybe he had too much Suga in his system. Even Dewa was taken aback, never expecting that from the likes of him, yet he simply shook his head while snickering and began pulling the Blue clansman to the cashier.

"Alright, to the car."

* * *

Shizume-chou was safe for another day. Kusanagi sighed contently behind the bar counter, letting the peacefulness sink in. Awashima had come by earlier to take Anna for a girls' day out which consisted of her co-worker, Yoshino Yayoi, and White Rice Party's Neko. The bartender chuckled at the Silver Clan's name and continued cleaning the glass in his hand whilst scanning the room: Chitose, Bandou, and Shouhei were talking on the couch as Kamamoto and Yata were heading to the kitchen to make snacks while Fujishima and Eric were sitting on the stools in front of him watching animal videos on the laptop. Yeah, it was a nice day.

Kusanagi shifted his gaze to the door when the bell indicated someone was entering.

"Thanks for the ride Eno!" Dewa yelled back with a wave before closing it and approached the counter. He greeted the two sitting there with a nod then faced the bartender. "Good day, Kusanagi-san."

"Good day to you too, Dewa." The older man smiled, making note of his eager expression. Before he could bring it up, Chitose wrapped an arm around his longtime friend, ready to tease. "So Masa-chan, what were you doing all afternoon? And who is _Eno_?"

"You know, _Enomoto_. We just ran into each other at the music store and got caught up. That's all." Chitose stared blankly at him looking as though he had been replaced. "What?"

"From the Blue Clan, right?" Kusanagi remembered seeing him a few times with a certain blue haired boy. "Who's sometimes with Fushimi?"

Yata's voice erupted from the kitchen. "What about Saru?!"

Eric looked at the kitchen door like it offended him wondering how the hell he heard that, but then he recalled, "Chihuahuas have good hearing..."

When no retort came, Fujishima nonchalantly said. "I'm surprise he didn't hear that."

Bandou laughed before getting back to the topic. "Isn't he that glasses guy who usually has his hair in a ponytail?"

 _Gasp._ "That was a guy?!" Shouhei eyes sparkled in realization. "All this time I thought he was a girl!"

His couch buddy smacked himself on the forehead. The playboy struggled to stifle a laugh but to no avail, and the rest followed.

Amongst the laughing bunch, Dewa looked at Shouhei in disbelief. "H—Ah, nevermind. That's not important. Can I use that laptop, Fujishima? I need to show you guys something."

The others got a hold of themselves and gathered around as he squeezed between the blonde and ginger. Yata returned from the kitchen with a giant platter of various sandwiches along with Kamamoto holding a tray of chopped fruits.

Kusanagi squinted at them behind his purple shades. "When you guys said you were gonna make snacks, I didn't think you'd use most—if not, all—the ingredients we had."

"Maa~ Kusanagi-san," Kamamoto set the tray down next to Yata's platter, grinning as he stood with both fists to his sides. "We made these for everyone though."

"I get it, I get it. Now get your butts over here. Poor Dewa has been dying to show us something."

Said young man briefly choked on his own breath, wishing he had left that part out. The search results popped up, he clicked the video, and it began.

"Y...O-U-T-H. Youth."

"What is happening?"

"Did he just set the guy on fire?!"

 _'Bultaoreune'_

"My ass is lit!"

* * *

A week later, HOMRA closed in on a gang of drug dealers stirring up trouble. Having raided their first hideout at a warehouse on the outskirts of town with no success, they were now running around the second which had to be a freakin' building with gazillion stairs. Yata was gonna lose his shit once he found the fuckers that made him do this. He ran and ran with the others behind him until he reached a huge door and busted it open. "You fuckin' assholes!"

The members of the gang had been waiting for them with guns in hands. One of the leaders chuckled. "Way to lead your friends to their deaths, kid."

"Do you guys even know who we are?"

"Pfft! Of course, and we heard about the little brat that's your new king or whatever. You guys must be weak."

Yata was about to lunge forward but a little hand grabbed the hem of his shirt. "Misaki..."

He locked eyes with their little king, looked back at his friends, then back at the dealers. Another of them smirked. "Any last words before we end you?"

"...reune..."

"Huh? What was that?"

"Bultaoreune."

"The h—"

"FAIAAAAA~!"

The boys yelled and set everything ablaze. Anna blinked confusingly at the amused person beside her. "Izumo, what did Misaki just say?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Morning Mishap and flaming mixtapes

 **Disclaimer:** Still owns nothing.

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Fujishima woke up to sunlight peeking through the curtains. He got up and made his way to the bathroom passing by Eric who was already heading towards the kitchen. "Good morning, Eric."

"Morning."

It had become the norm—even to those that slept over—that whoever woke up first would make breakfast. The blonde moved his bangs to the side and clipped it there, grabbed an apron, and pulled out: bread, eggs, sausages, and some vegetables. He popped the bread into the toaster, put the wieners in the pan, and began beating the eggs. He was grateful to not only Kusanagi for teaching him how to cook, but the chi—Yata as well. The sizzling skillet brought his attention back to the stove. Eric mentally checked off the prepared items of today's menu.

Fujishima appeared when he was finishing up the salad. He looked at the plates on the table. "Eh, I didn't know you learned how to make tamagoyaki."

"Yata taught me." His blue eyes widened at the slip.

His housemate grinned when he heard the short male being called something other than a breed of dog. Eric quickly turned to place some salad on the plates, trying to ignore his gaze. "Shut up and eat, or I will iron you."

"I didn't say anything." The ginger laughed, holding his hands up in defense before digging in. "Itadakimasu."

Breakfast was spent in a surprisingly pleasant silence. At least that was what Fujishima thought. Eric kept glaring at him, chewing slowly and angrily on his food. He, however, kept on smiling throughout the entire meal. It was like a staring contest with the exception of blinking or looking away.

Eric went to grab his hoodie, leaving the dishes to the older boy. He put it on when he got to the front door then proceeded to do the same with his shoes. Fujishima walked over, wiping invisible dust off his jacket. He looked questioningly at the teen. His hood was over his eyes and he was pulling its lace tight. "What...What exactly are you doing?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Is this about how I looked at you?"

"Yes."

"I'll stop."

He took the hood off. Fujishima cracked a smile, letting a little snicker slip. "I'm sorry."

Eric pouted, putting the hood back on. "Okay, let's just go."

"But you can't even see."

"Shut up or I'll burn your bike!" The teen yelled, turning to the door without realizing how close it was and walked into it.

"Ha...Hahaha!" The older boy really couldn't help it. "Forgive me!"

* * *

After the morning mishap, they finally arrived at the bar.

"We're here." Fujishima announced.

"La la la la la~" A voice sang in response. The pair stared at the owner. "La la la la la~"

 _Bam!_ A fist slammed onto the counter. "Shut the hell up Shouhei!"

"Oi, asswipe! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Please don't set San-chan on fire~!"

"At least not inside, Yata-chan."

Eric grabbed the ginger by the shoulders, pulling him back out. "And we're leaving. Come on, Kousuke, to the cat cafe. Anna, you too."

"Okay." The girl hopped off one of the stools, smiling as excitement danced in her eyes.

"Wait for me!" Shouhei ran out the door. "I wanna go too~!"

Bandou stumbled after him with Yata in tow. "Don't leave me!"

From outside, Kusanagi heard the shouting of the ruffians which soon turned to an explosion and screams of civilians. He sighed, knowing he has to clean up after them. The bell chimed and a chill ran down his spine. In came Awashima with both boys by the arm. "S-Seri-chan..."

She blew a stray hair away from her face and stared off with the bartender. "Uh...?"

"It wasn't us." A blushing Yata and half-dead Bandou stated simultaneously, avoiding any eye contact.

He raised a brow. "You expect me to believe that?" It was known that Yata made things go boom when he was angry, and Bandou was sometimes the cause. "You're kidding me right?"

Awashima shook her head and began to explain. "As you may have guessed by my attire, I was heading here after my shift and happened to see your boys causing a commotion—nothing new—"

"Sorry."

"—then a car caught on fire and exploded."

"And the culprit?"

Bandou managed to huff out an answer. "We don't know...but there was a cassette on the ground."

* * *

Chitose ran a hand through his hair thinking about the car explosion a couple of days back that might have been his fault, but how was he suppose to know that would happen? He just so happened to be kicking rocks as he walked to the bar, not paying attention to the mixtape that just so happened to be there, and _might_ have kicked it a little too hard that it made contact with the car. Even so...that shouldn't have happened! That cassette probably wasn't normal. _Whoever left it there..._ He stomped on his fallen cigarette. "Better pray to the gods that I don't rip their dick off!"

"Rip whose dick off?"

Ah, he forgot he was outside a candy store waiting for Dewa who now stood next to him sucking on a lollipop. Chitose felt his eye twitch and looked from him to the bag of candy in his hand. He thought it strange that his friend has been buying sweets more often than not. Dewa cast a glance at him, feeling his questioning gaze once they started walking. He had developed a sweet tooth during his time with Enomoto, but Chitose didn't need to know that. He smirked.

"Masa-chan you look creepy."

Dewa slowly took the lollipop out of his mouth and narrowed his eyes. _Tsk_

"Did you just click your tongue at me?"

He blinked. "Are you blind? I didn't even do anything."

Another 'tsk' followed by mumbling; they whipped their heads around to find Fushimi. He wasn't paying attention to them for his eyes were downcast and his usual scowl had been replaced by tiredness or boredom. Chitose contemplated whether to ask about his well-being. Feeling eyes on him, Fushimi glanced up wearing a pout. "What?"

The two shared a look and Chitose took his chances. "You seem out of it. Are you okay?"

Dewa rubbed the back of his neck as Fushimi glanced from him to the playboy. First the candy, now this. After a moment of silence—and making them feel awkward—Fushimi sighed, looking as though he was defeated. "Scepter 4 has been looking into that explosion from a while back..."

Chitose froze.

"And obviously if it's a work of a strain, we have to catch it but no leads have been found. _Tsk_ "

A steady breath escaped the brunet. He rested both hands behind his head wanting to continue walking. "Well, you guys at Scepter 4 shouldn't be stressing over it since it hasn't been confirmed if it is a strain."

"Since when do you care?"

"..."

Seeing as he was not going to get an answer when Chitose began to walk away backwards still eyeing them, Dewa turned to Fushimi holding up the candy bag. He knew the younger boy didn't like sweets, or most things for that matter, but it didn't hurt to offer. Surprisingly after a second of hesitation, he reached for a lollipop. "Thanks."

He cracked a smile. Just as Fushimi placed the treat in his mouth, the sound of something hitting the ground caught their attention. Chitose turned around to see what landed in front of him but he didn't count on it being so close that his foot collided with the object, sending it into a nearby trashcan. _Clack clack clack BOOM_

"Not again!"

The former Red clansman pointed the lollipop his way. "So it was **_you_**!"

Fushimi ran after the now fleeing Chitose. Dewa stood there looking very out of place as he popped another piece of candy into his mouth, not caring about the flaming trashcan and tree. He actually spotted the object of destruction: another cassette. He picked it up and—after a moment of intense examination—pulled out his PDA.

 _Ring ring ri—_

 _"Yo, Dewa-san."_

 _"Kamamoto, have you been giving out your mixtapes again?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary** **:** Visitors and surprises

 **Disclaimer:** Forever owns nothing.

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Munakata sat at his desk paying mind to nothing but his puzzle, unaware of the two figures watching him. The spirits of HOMRA's deceased King and vassal made themselves comfortable with a tea party for two.

"More tea, King?"

Mikoto simply nodded. "Should I be concerned that he hasn't noticed our presence?"

As he mixed the tea powder making sure it was well incorporated, Totsuka glanced over at the Blue King and shook his head. "Maybe he's just really into puzzles that he blocks out his surroundings."

"S'pose that's why he never picked up most of my calls."

Totsuka smiled. "Well, you did prank call him once... twice... three times!"

He held up three fingers and received a snort in return. The bubbly man's smile grew wider. "Shall we tell him now?" He asked, looking at the puzzle-lover again.

"Might as well."

Munakata felt the temperature in the room rise and looked up to greet the spirits standing before him. "Suoh, Totsuka. What brings you two to my office this fine day—assuming you aren't here to haunt me."

Mikoto returned the smirk he was given. "You aren't even worth haunting honestly."

"Really now? Why is it that this is the 5th time you've shown up this week?"

"6th you mean." Totsuka piped in, grinning ear to ear.

"Ah, you're right."

A cough from Mikoto stopped them from reminiscing about the other five times.

"Don't look so embarrassed, Ki—Ow!" Totsuka rubbed the top of his head.

"Just tell him already..."

"Fine, fine." Totsuka looked him dead in the eyes and said, "It's coming!"

Munakata tilted his head slightly. "Oya? What is?"

"The Rise of Bangtan!"

It was so quiet you could hear Fushimi clicking his tongue miles away. Munakata coughed to mask his surprise. If it had not been for some of his men mentioning the group during the past few months, curiosity wouldn't have gotten the best of him. "So beware of fire, Munakata-san."

"Our boys are goin' to—"

"Don't you dare, Suoh."

"Bu—"

"I know what you are about to say—And where in the world did you get a cigarette?!"

"Had it on me...?"

Sharp, violet eyes stared intensely at unfazed, golden orbs as the latter simply blew a puff of smoke. "Burn it up."

Totsuka let out a cheery laugh while watching the Blue King shake his head in discontent at his own king. Just like old times.

* * *

Benzai and Akiyama began to question how they got here. One minute, they were going about their duties. The next, they found themselves having dance practice.

"Remind me again how it came to this." Benzai asked his partner who was working on his footwork.

Akiyama paused from the routine and stood up straight. "I'm not exactly sure, but it's kind of fun."

"I guess."

They had been standing outside guarding the gates when the core members of HOMRA approached them. The Blue clansmen glanced at each other. Their visitors quietly watched their little exchange, waiting to see what they'll do.

"What business does HOMRA have here?" Akiyama finally asked.

"Dancing." Eric and Yata deadpanned. Shouhei and Bandou grinned like idiots while Fujishima and Kamamoto tried not to laugh.

Benzai raised a brow. "Um, what?"

"You heard us." Yata said, putting his fists on his hips.

Izumo drew in a breath and started explaining the situation. "You see, Yata got a call from Domyouji telling him to come over, and to invite the oth—Well, us."

"And Dewa's just here for Enomoto." Eric slid in, earning himself an elbow to the ribs courtesy of Chitose. He in return got his foot stomped on...by Anna. Dewa just watched the vicious cycle. _But where was the lie?!_

Before Benzai could further question them, an energetic voice caught everyone's attention. "HEEEEY~! YOU'RE ALL HERE!"

Domyouji stopped right behind the gates to catch his breath after running all the way to greet them. He beamed at everyone once he calmed down and exclaimed, "Let them in!"

Again, the two standing guard looked at each other. Seriously, what was going on? Without further ado, they let the Red clansmen through. Akiyama faced Domyouji and realized he wasn't wearing his uniform. "What are you doing in gym clothes?!"

"You can't expect me to practice in uniform can you? Also," The redhead grabbed both him and Benzai before they could protest. "You're coming too!" and dragged them to where the others met up with Enomoto.

That's exactly how Akiyama remembered it an hour ago.

* * *

"Hey Goto," Fuse called to the oddities collector. "Where the hell is everyone?"

Goto looked up from the report he had been writing and glanced around the empty room. "That's funny—I was sure someone else had been here."

A chill ran down Fuse's spine. "Don't say things like that."

As if on cue, Kamo entered and handed him a piece of paper that was left on the kitchen counter. "I believe Domyouji wants us to meet him in the east wing."

When they got to the area, they began walking around because the note never mentioned which room. Fuse rolled his eyes. "I'm not even surprised."

"This better not be one of his hide-and-seek games." Kamo shook his head at the vivid memory of the last one. They all had gotten quite a long lecture from lieutenant Awashima.

Goto stopped walking when he heard a faint sound coming from the room next to him. He pressed an ear up against the door to hear music. The handle began to jiggle and he stood back. On the other side was Fujishima. Goto just stared and nonchalantly said, "Hey."

The duo behind him stiffened. A million thoughts ran through their heads. Why was a member of HOMRA here? Where was Domyouji? Was this a setup? Suddenly, the "missing" Blue emerged from behind HOMRA's gentle giant as cheery as ever. "I was wondering when you guys would get here!"

Kamo gave him a stern look. "Explain."

The redhead pulled him and Fuse inside before anything else was said. Fujishima watched them for a second before turning to an unfazed Goto. "So you wanna come in?"

* * *

"That's enough, Fushimi-kun." Awashima warned. "There's no use in crying over spilled milk."

" _Tsk_ ," the third-in-command rolled his eyes. "Who the hell's crying?"

Fushimi slumped down into a chair. He had been letting out his frustrations by tossing knifes at a dart board. The case of flaming mixtapes had been dropped and he couldn't believe he wasted all that time for nothing. Though, chasing Chitose around was fun—he had to admit. With a sigh, the young man left in search of something else to do. When he got to his room, he noticed a note stuck on his door. Fushimi opened it up to see a doodle and meeting place. He clicked his tongue knowing who left it and went to find him.

Munakata met the young man along the way. They were in the middle of the first floor when Fushimi told him a note said to meet here. The Blue King was amused much to Fushimi's dislike.

"What?" asked the second Megane Brigade member.

"I thought it funny that you didn't just crumple the note and throw it away." Munakata smiled at him. "You sure have changed, Fushimi-kun."

Fushimi didn't say anything. As he stared at his king, he noticed Kuro the cat making its way towards them. Munakata turned around and swept the cat up when it got close. Violet eyes glanced at the note attached to the ribbon around its neck. He removed the note and handed it to the person it was addressed to. Fushimi unfolded it and raised a brow. This one said to read it out loud.

He sighed. Whatever Domyouji was up to, he didn't like it. Fushimi looked at the note again and coolly said, "Bultaoreune."

"FAIAAA~!"

All the core members of Scepter 4 and HOMRA came out dancing. Both Fushimi and Munakata froze. Kuro jumped out of the king's arms and ran back to the filing room. Anna was filming the whole thing as Awashima stood beside her watching in amusement. The spirits of Mikoto and Totsuka did the same. The Blue King recovered from shock and started admiring the performance. Fushimi just watched, dumbfounded by what was happening. When it all ended, he didn't know whether he was angry or impressed. They were all looking at him now. His lips slowly formed into the usual scowl. The guys became nervous, except for Izumo who was currently chatting with Awashima.

" _Tsk._ " Fushimi closed his eyes and reopened them. His scowl turned into a grin. "I'll forgive you."

They laughed as a wave of relief washed over them.

"But not today."

Domyouji stopped laughing and ran for it.


End file.
